Worthless
by dikemon
Summary: It was her fault she was dead. They were all going to blame her. She has to run away. She had no more place in this world. She was worthless, and no one would mind if she would be erased from this world as well. Implied Wonderbeetle. Oneshot.


_Summary: It was her fault she was dead. They were all going to blame her. She has to run away. She had no more place in this world. She was worthless, and no one would mind if she would be erased from this world as well._

_Main Characters: Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark, __Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes_

_Length: Around 1,100 Words_

_Rating: T for suicidal thoughts_

_Other notes: Written for fun, not much thought placed into it. WonderBeetle stuff._

* * *

**Worthless  
**_(disclaimer: I do now own any of this. Young Justice belongs to DC)_

No. No. No, no, no. NO!

This was not supposed to happened. She was supposed to listen to orders. Batgirl specifically told her to stay still. Be her backup in case things go wrong. Well, things definitely did go wrong.

Cassie deflected the bullet headed her way and punched the last solider so hard he would be stuck in a coma for at least a _year_. She didn't feel any guilt, none at all. Neither did she feel any pleasure, despite wanting to. All she felt was numbness. She felt so cold. So alone. They were going to blame her.

She flew towards the body lying on the ground. She just stood there. She had no idea what to do. She felt no pulse coming from her body. The crimson heroine who gave Cassie support – her mentor in the Team – was dead. It was all her fault. She did not listen. She was impulsive and followed her as she went to the enemy base. She was the one who got stupidly caught by the soldier, causing the mess.

Wonder Girl fell down to her knees and began crying on top of her body. She let out a horrible sob and felt her own soul ripping her apart. The tears felt like acid on her face. She did not want to face this. No, she couldn't bare this. The enemy actually got to _the _Batgirl. They not only got her.

They killed her.

_"Cassie, we're coming!"_she heard Megan's voice in her mind.

She panicked. She looked above her and saw a far part of the night sky distorted. She knew that sight anywhere. Without a second thought, she began running. Then she took a giant jump and flew away.

_"Cassie, wait-"_but she already forced Megan's voice out of her mind. She did not want to hear any of the Team's thoughts when they discover Batgirl was...dead.

Her guilt was eating her up again. She stopped for a moment and just let it all out. She descended into a forest and fell to her knees. With a gagging sound, she vomited. It felt terrible. She felt terrible. She _was_terrible. She wanted to end this. She then felt her lasso on her thigh. The idea formed in her head. It was solemn, but….

Cassie threw her it to one of the branches of a tall tree. She flew up and tied the other end of the rope around her neck. She felt the soft night breeze on her skin. It felt so safe, like maybe she could end peacefully.

She closed her eyes. No one will miss her. Okay, her mother might. Maybe Diana. But she was nothing but a burden, to both her and the Team. She decided she was not worth it. She let herself fall and felt a sharp strain around her neck. She felt her oxygen supply cut. Her body tried to fight, but her mind was somewhere else. Somewhere warm. Somewhere peaceful. A better place.

She could remain there forever.

That was when she felt someone carrying her. The pain in her neck stopped as the rope became loose. After a while of being carried in midair, she felt herself being lowered. She felt the person's finger working nimbly through the lasso around her neck. When it came loose, she gasped for air. She felt herself being set on the ground, her back being rested against a tree.

Her eyes became watery and she began crying again. She looked up to see who ruined her plans and saw those familiar orange eyes filled with worry.

She tried to fly away, but he already had his hand wrapped around her wrist. Maybe it was because she just choked herself, but she had no energy to fight back. Instead, she fell into his arms. He did not seem to mind, in fact he held her tightly. He set her down slowly and they were sitting side to side, with his arm around her.

They remained like that for a moment. Jaime hummed a few songs, some English, the others Spanish, that his mother used to sing to him when he was a sad as a kid. Secretly, Cassie liked this. Being in his arm, it felt like he could possibly set things right. As if that could ever happened.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked in a meek voice.

She was expecting him to be angry at her. She expected him to call her an idiot and tell her how stupid she was being. Instead, all she heard was his soft voice. "Cassie, I know you feel that it's your fault."

"It is." She sniffled.

He held tightly on her shoulder, as if he wanted to disagree but didn't know how, "Batgirl, no, we all know the dangers of the mission we go on. We know that each mission can put our lives at risk."

"Y-yeah! B-but if I hadn't been so stupid, then she wouldn't have been shot and-" she lost her breath and couldn't talk anymore.

Jaime sighed and said in a low voice, "So what are you going to do now? Make the Team lose another member ? I'm sure Batgirl wouldn't want that. No one would want that."

So in his own little way, she did realize how foolish she was being. She began crying even harder. Jaime held onto her tighter, "Cassie, there are still people who need you. Your mother. Wonder Woman. Your city. The Team." he paused and took in a shaky breath, "I need you too."

She collapsed at those words. She started to become hysterical. "No! Jaime, I'm not worth being needed! Not by Wonder Woman, nor the Team, and especially not by you! Jaime. I-I-" and then she broke.

Wonder Girl felt Blue's armor contract. When she looked, she saw his warm brown eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and wiped the tears on her cheeks. His touch warmed her body, even if only for a few seconds. "Cassie, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You are a demi-goddess born with greatness. You are a superhero who has saved many lives. You are a great friend, one who understands me. You are needed in this world. At least, you're needed in mine."

"Y-you r-really think t-that?" she stuttered.

"Of couse. _No cabe duda. _You believed in me when no one else did, when I thought I was worthless. Now, I'm going to be here be for you." he answered softly in her ear.

For the first time since Batgirl's death, she felt the tiniest bit relieved. She rubbed her eyes and smiled to show she was okay. "I guess I need you too." Before he could even reply, she hugged him, "Thanks."

* * *

_A/N: After reading all the WonderBeetle fics, about Jaime and Cassie falling in love in a very cute way, I sure am heading the opposite way, haha. No idea how it happened. It was interesting, to say the very least. _

_I was going to add a small part at the end as to why Jaime knew exactly what to say, which he would explain that he had a friend (Tye) who was suicidal. Then Wonder Girl would think that Jaime did the exact thing he did to her (the kissing and hugging), which turns Jaime red and amuses Cassie to no end, but I didn't wanna ruin the mood._

_As mentioned earlier, not much thought was placed into this. I only did this to write something WonderBeetle. But I am happy with the way it turned out._

_Oh, and '__No cabe duda'__ means 'There is no doubt." Or so I hope. I didn't make it as Spanish-heavy because I just wanted to concentrate on the WonderBeetle._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
